My invention would be recognized as a child safety device, protecting and or guarding the toddler or infant from entering the bathtub. My main objective is to mentally condition the minds of the infant or toddler from becoming accustomed to entering into the bathtub without supervision. The invention is to keep the toddle or infant from falling into the tub thus avoiding any type of head trauma and or physical injury. Assessing and monitoring infant and toddler activity, it is apparent that they are psychologically very curious when exploring. Their sensory motor function is automatically turned on as they approach an area of interest. Whether they see a dripping faucet, or an object sighted near the edge or in the tub, their response is to investigate. The nature of my invention would be to discourage the toddler or infant from entering the bathtub, again avoiding physical trauma, possibly permanent, and drowning if water is present.
This tub guard may be constructed of rigid molded plastic tubing forming a frame, nylon netting and a support and anchoring device. The plastic tubing easily slides through tubes formed at the top and bottom of reinforced nylon netting. The horizontal tubes are joined together in the center with a "T" connector both at the top and bottom. Located in the center of the horizontal tubing you would connect a lateral rigid tubing to the "T" connections, thus giving it added support in the center of the guard. The frame is then connected to horseshoe shaped clamps at both ends. The bottom of the tubing frame lies flush to the top perimeter of the outer tub lip wall. There is a spring located within thehorseshoe shaped clamps. This allows the user to expand the horseshoe to the width of the outer tub lip wall. Upon release of the horseshoe, the spring retracts the horseshoe to the width of the tub lip wall securing the suction cups which are located at the bottom ends of the horseshoe clamps. This method would stabilize the mobility of the tub guard from both inside and outside of the tub. The nylon netting consists of a very close knit material. This will inhibit the change of the child getting their fingers caught, thus cutting off the circulation. The nylon netting is machine washable. Also, the tub guard can be quickly and easily removed when the bathtub is to be used.
Extension: Very similar to the assembly of the Tub Guard. The top frame end expands and attaches to the side wall or open end of the tub by a suction cup. The lower frame end is secured to the top of the tub wall by a suction cup attached to a 45.degree. elbow fitting.
The invention may be used in situations where the tub enclosure is conventional and has three walls one at the back side of the tub and one at each end or in a situation where there is no wall at one or more of the ends of the tub.
For conventional enclosures the horseshoe shaped clamps provide support for the assembly across the entry side of the bathtub. The alternate embodiment is also able to be used in conventional enclosures where the support is provided by suction cups. The top frame member is attached to the end walls by suction cups and the lower frame member is attached to the top of the tub lip by suction cups.
In situations where the bathtub is configured without an enclosure wall at either or both ends another embodiment provides for support by sue of a horseshoe shaped clamp at the entry side end of the bathtub end that does not have a wall and suction cups at the backside end of the bathtub end.